Episode 72
Sagara notes that her skills are limited in the human realm, preventing her from blowing the whole place in one go. She starts raining down attacks. Brilith pleads with her to stop and to give her some time to find the target. Sagara refuses, then warns Brilith that she doesn't have the strength to attack her; besides, her teammates have just arrived. Horrified, Brilith sees the sura forms of Cloche, Riagara, and Pingara, as well as an army of upanis. At the Atera magic guild, Ruche instructs Ernst Seiran to fit more people into the guild. Ernst asks her if she shouldn't be at the temple, since she is an A-ranked triple magician. At the lack of response, he asks her if she's unable to form a barrier. Ruche shuts him up, then claims that she has a responsibility to protect the building she's in. A magician comments that she heard that Ruche got her position thanks to connections. At the Atera Public Academy of Magic, Haas Lehn comments on the fact that the line isn't moving. He suggests trying a different location. However, his brother Kaz insists on waiting. Haas hears a sudden explosion, and sees Cloche about to attack. The instructors warn the students to stand back, allowing one of them to seal Cloche's transcendental with bhavati asvins. They then set up an amplification with bhavati chandra, and attack with bhavati surya, paralyzing Cloche. More room becomes available in the laboratory, and Haas asks his brother how he knew this would happen, but Kaz feigns ignorance. Meanwhile, the instructors note that they have only managed to paralyze their target without causing damage. They decide to pool their attacks. From the magic guild, refugees observe Pingara attacking, noting that it's even bigger than the Garuda sura that attacked before. Ernst asks Ruche if she doesn't need to go outside to protect the building. Ruche orders him to go instead. Hura, Riagara, and Pingara gather outside the Magic Guild. Hura thinks all three of them aren't needed to attack it, and suggests sending backup to Cloche. The suras have already ordered half of their number to surround and guard the outside of the city, to prevent the target from escaping. Hura deduces that even the upanis could handle the Magic Guild, but when he calls them, he sees sura body parts splattering onto the ground. They then notice Kasak feasting on a large snake and glaring at them. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Brilith): I hate scenes where nobody speaks. They make the episode look so short. I also hate sura forms that take so much time to draw, but they are here to stay... ** (Sagara): Sagara comes out looking good even without me trying?? Well, it's not as if the author's personal favorite and the best drawn are always the same. (Look at Leez.) ** (Ruche): Someone asked me how Ruche got an A rank. How, indeed, did a girl who can't use magic beyond teleportation and depends on other magician for everything else get a high score on her 3rd test? There's a backstory for this, but I don't think there would be time for such a minor character to tell her story. Maybe I'll write it on a blog post later. ** (Pingara): Pingara is large. He/She's bigger than Maruna. The funny thing is that he/she's the one good at hiding, even with his/her size. ** (food scraps): Drew this scene dark because it would be 19+ (rated R) otherwise. * The old magician who used bhavati surya is Praul Ajes, the principal of the Atera Magic Academy. * According to Currygom, the rumors about Ruche are correct. She got her position thanks to her sister Riche, the richest person on Willarv. * Pingara's sura form is huge. No wonder Maruna wanted to munch on him/her. * Cloche likely didn't receive damage from bhavati surya because the spell is of the same Light attribute as one of her hereditary attributes. * This is the third instance where Kaz narrowly avoids a potentially fatal situation. ** First instance: Kaz buys Leez a gift she obviously wouldn't like, resulting in him and Haas leaving for Atera in search of another present, thus avoiding Maruna's attack on the village. ** Second instance: Kaz compliments Sagara as being prettier than the priestess. The flattered Sagara decided to spare the humans blocking her way. References